


:)

by orphan_account



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Im new here and dont know how to tag, Neopronouns, Ranboo uses it/its, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TechnoBlade, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), it/its for Ranboo, mcyt - Freeform, philza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil ranboo and techno oneshots!!ranboo uses it/its pronounsphil uses he/him and voi/voidtechno uses he/him :)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cw //  
> self hate (?) 
> 
> minor self harm (tugging at hair and digging nails into skin)

Ranboo dug its nails into its hand, it was trying to calm itself down but nothing was working. Ranboo was planning on telling Phil and Techno it uses it/its pronouns until the dark cloud of negative thoughts plagued its mind. The voices in Ranboo's head were practically shouting at it.

"Their not gonna want you here anymore. YOUR A FREAK RANBOO!"  
"Techno and Phil will kick you out, you'll be all alone again."  
"Why would they call you 'it' why would they do that just for you?"  
"Your so dramatic Ranboo." 

Ranboo didn't notice the tears falling from its red and green eyes until it heard the faint sizzle as the wet tears hit its black and white skin. Ranboo wiped the tears off its face with a sigh, "jeez, the perks of being a enderman.." it mumbled to itself. Ranboo sat up from its slouched position on Techno's couch.  
Before it could even get another thought in Techno and Phil burst through the door, the winter wind poured through the open door. The two were laughing and pushing each other around before they noticed Ranboo on the couch. Phil stopped laughing and leaned closer to Ranboo, "Have you been crying?" Phil asked, his voice was soft and calming. Ranboo would have answered with a lie if it hadn't burst into tears again. With that Dadza mode kicked in and Phil wrapped Ranboo in a tight hug, wrapping his wings around Ranboo as well. It clutched onto Phil's blue cloak sobbing into the soft blue fabric, Phil rubbed circles on Ranboo's back in attempt to comfort it. 

It took about 10 minutes for Ranboo to let go of Phil and sit down on the couch again. While Phil had been calming Ranboo down Techno had shuffled into the kitchen and made three mugs of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows in each mug. Ranboo had its legs pulled up to its chest and its head rested of Phil's shoulder, Phil gave it a few minutes before he spoke up. "So kid what was that about?" Phil kept his voice soft and calm as to not startle Ranboo, Ranboo wiped its eyes and with a deep breathe prepared itself. Ranboo spoke in a broken voice, "I'm sorry for crying all over your cloak, I'm sorry that I had a episode in the middle of your home I should've just kept this to myself.. jeez you take me in and I'm already being a burden to you both I'm-" before Ranboo could continue Techno peaked his head around into the living room from the kitchen, "Ranboo, stop apologizing Phil has 3 other kids, I've hurled on him before, Wil and Tommy spilt a whole bucket of paint on him, he's fine with a few purple enderman tears on his coat, as for the break down in my home, Tommy literally burrowed under my house, if anything your a very polite guest." with that Techno snaked back into the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made when making hot chocolate. Phil chuckled before turning his attention back to Ranboo who had its hand tugging at its hair. Phil gently grabbed Ranboo by its wrists and lead its hands out of its hair, Ranboo had a habit of pulling out/at its hair when anxious, it was happy Phil was there to stop it. Phil tried to look Ranboo in its eyes but the scared enderman noise that emitted from Ranboo's mouth was a indicator for Phil to break the eye contact. "Ranboo, do you want to talk to Techno instead? I dont know if that would help or you could talk to me, whatever makes you more comfortable of course." Phil questioned, Techno peeked around the doorway again at the mention of his name, Ranboo nodded and Phil motioned for Techno to fully come into the living room. Techno's heels clicked as he made his way over to the small couch Ranboo was sat on, Ranboo made a clicking noise with its tongue to try and imitate the sound of the heels clicking. Phil silently aww'ed and stood from his place on the couch, making room for Techno. Phil patted Techno on the shoulder, "he'd rather talk to you than my old ass, be nice please", Techno hummed and Phil went into the kitchen to leave Ranboo and Techno alone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Ranboo broke the silence, "I use it/its pronouns..", it spoke quickly and soft but Techno picked up what it had said. Techno hummed, "Cool, just it/its? Different name or anything like that?" Techno smiled. Ranboo let out a surprised enderman noise, "You aren't mad? Your not gonna make fun of me? W-Why?" Ranboo stuttered on its last word. Techno chuckled before he responded, "Ranboo, Phil literally uses voi/void along with he/him, why in hell would I make fun of you?" Techno ruffled Ranboo's hair before calling for Phil, "Phil get your arthritis ridden ass in here, it wants to tell you something!"


	2. give me prompts please

could you guys drop some prompts/suggestions? i have zero thought, head empty no thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw //  
> unsafe binding

“You ready Ranboo?” Techno asked, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. Ranboo and Techno were planning on talking a walk down to l’crater to check out the damage and possibly scavenge some items still lying around in the rubble. Ranboo tried to respond but was cut off by a series of coughs, it started to panic, how long had it been binding for? “That cough doesn’t sound to good, are you okay to go out?” Techno questioned, concern engulfing his face, Techno didn’t want to drag Ranboo along if it wasn’t feeling good. Ranboo mentally cursed itself, binding with ace bandages obviously wasn’t the best but it was always careful and mindful of how long it wore the bandages for. Ranboo racked its brain until realization hit it, it had been binding for around 20 hours now, that wasn’t healthy, regardless of how it was binding. “Yeah I’m fine it’s probably just-“ Ranboo was cut off by another series of deep coughs and with that Techno was took off his satchel and lead Ranboo into the kitchen and sat it down at the table. Techno was going to make Ranboo warm tea to sooth its throat before realization hit him like a train, “Ranboo?” it hummed in responsed, indicating that Techno could continue, “Not to intrude or anything but do you bind your chest, obviously you don’t have to answer that if you’re not comfortable” Techno looked to Ranboo for a response. Ranboo shifted in its chair uncomfortably before nodding its head yes, with that Techno was leading Ranboo to its room to change. Techno instructed Ranboo to change into a big hoodie and to call him back in when it was ready. Techno left the room and closed the door behind himself, “Ranboo I want to make sure your not still binding when you change so could you like show me your binder after you change out of it, I really don’t want a kid with broken ribs on my property, it’d bring down the value y’know” Techno chuckled before sitting down outside Ranboo’s room. 

Ranboo took off the olive sweater it had on and avoided looking down while unwrapping the bandages that hid its chest. Ranboo quickly slipped into a big white hoodie, avoiding the oh so conveniently placed mirror. It quickly folded up the ace bandages to show Techno for confirmation that it wasn’t still binding. Ranboo opened its door to see Techno sat on the ground, as soon as the door Techno stood up, Ranboo held out the ace bandages for Techno to see before quickly tossing them back into its room and closing the door. “Ace bandages?” Techno questioned, Ranboo couldn’t quite make out Techno’s tone but mumbled a quiet “yeah” before it started fidgeting with its hoodie strings. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Techno announced before making his way down the hall, Ranboo started to panicked and its thoughts raced. What if Techno was mad at it? Was Techno going to tell Phil? Did Techno hate it? Before Ranboo could sink deeper into the thought Techno was back and had something behind his back. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands, I have a surprise” Techno instructed Ranboo, it hesitatingly closed its eyes and held its hands out, a soft fabric was placed on its hands, then another, and another. “You can open now” Techno said, his tone was more upbeat than normal, Ranboo quickly opened its eyes and looked down to its hands. Ranboo started to tear up, in its hands were three chest binders, one black, one white, and one gray, Ranboo let out a shocked enderman noise before engulfing Techno in hug. “Th-thank you, genuinely thank y-you so much Te-Techno..” Ranboo cried into Techno’s shoulder. “No problem Ranboo” Techno said, gently rubbing circles on its back, Techno was glad to see Ranboo so happy but most importantly glad Ranboo would be able to bind safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took so long, im literally fucking swamped with school work but my ranboo hyperfixation really isn’t helping, fuck this white boy /j /lh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw //  
> manipulation   
> panic attack (not in much detail)  
> purposeful misgendering

Ranboo had the cabin to itself while Techno and Phil were out on a supply run, they hadn’t given it a specific time they’d be back but it was sure they wouldn’t be to long. Ranboo had picked up a book a few days ago and had been largely interested in it, the title read “The Maze Runner”, it really liked the boy Newt that was in the book. Ranboo had been sitting in the kitchen reading the book when it heard a thud outside on the small porch, were Techno and Phil already home? Surely not, they just left an hour ago, usually it takes them 4 hours, sometimes even the whole day, something didn’t feel right about this. Ranboo closed its book, it stuck a red bookmark with a yellow string attached into the crease of the book, making sure not to lose its page. It carefully made its way to the window that looked out onto the small porch, what Ranboo saw sent it into shock, how was Dream here. Its thoughts raced, how was he here, how did he find me, why is he here, is he gonna hurt me? Ranboo’s thoughts were cut short by the door bursting open, there he stood, green hoodie, white smiley mask obscuring his face, and a axe, shit. Ranboo hard flinched when Dream stepped closer to it, it was scared, scared of Dream, scared of what he could do, what did he want. Dream laughed as Ranboo stubbled into the corner as Dream closed in on it, “So this is where you’ve been huh.. I didn’t think they’d rat you out that easily Ranboo, they gave me your exact location just like that..” Dream snapped his fingers. Ranboo flinched away, it couldn’t breathe, surely Phil and Techno hadn’t told Dream it was staying with them, “th-they wouldn’t do tha-that...the-they wo-wouldn’t.” Ranboo’s broken worlds were cut off by a loud booming laugh, “OH BUT THEY WOULD RANBOO! I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT? THEY DON’T WANT YOU HERE! YOUR A CHARITY CASE RANBOO! IM THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL GIVE YOU A REAL HOME.” Dream held a hand out to the half enderman who was cowering under him, it was helpless. Phil and Techno wouldn’t be home for hours, would they even help it? Dream said they ratted it out, maybe Dream was the only person it could trust..maybe it should just go with Dream. Ranboo considered taking Dream’s hand and going with him, the consideration was short lived, there was a shout from behind Dream, it sounded familiar.. Techno? Ranboo peeked around Dream, to its surprise Techno and Phil were stood in the door way, Phil looked beyond pissed, Ranboo had never seen Phil this mad, like ever. Techno spoke first, “Dream get off my property, you simply being here is bringing down the value.” Techno unlatched his sword from his back and held it firmly. Dream scoffed and put his hands in the air, “Aw man, Techno bud your a real party shitter, me and Ranboo were just having fun! I was just telling him a story!” Ranboo winced at Dream calling it ‘he’. Phil spoke this time, “It. You mean it.” Phil’s voice was dripping with anger, voi was beyond mad at Dream right now. Dream laughed, “What do you mean by that Phil? Are you really reducing Ranboo to a ‘it’? Jesus Christ Phil I’m shocked you’d do that to someone! I’m sure he doesn’t like that, right Ranboo?” Ranboo couldn’t talk, it tried but its words were trapped. Dream was well aware of what he was doing and with that Phil had enough, “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5- should I continue or do you want to remove yourself?” Phil used the ‘I will count down from 10 and if I reach 0 there will be consequences’ on a 21 year old man and it worked. Dream sighed and pushed past Techno and Phil, leaving a mid panic attack Ranboo in the corner of the cabin. Techno sighed and Phil ran to Ranboo’s side to comfort it. 

Ranboo was sat on the couch cuddling up next to Techno, it had gotten very overwhelmed by the whole Dream thing that happened a few hours ago. Phil and Techno didn’t force it to talk until it was ready, Ranboo was really grateful for that. Ranboo decided that taking a nap would probably be the best decision seeing as it wasn’t ready to tell Phil and Techno what really happened. Ranboo had fallen asleep with its hands tangled in Techno’s hair, Techno didn’t mind Ranboo playing with his hair, especially if playing with his hair calmed it down. Techno smiled to himself, Ranboo really was like a little sibling to him, Techno ruffled Ranboo’s hair before resting his head atop of Ranboo’s head and drifting into sleep himself.

The sun shone through the windows, Ranboo and Techno had slept on the couch all night. Ranboo opened its eyes and to its surprise was still cuddling up next to Techno, Ranboo clung onto Techno, remembering what happened yesterday. Ranboo was scared Dream would come back but it was also confused as to why Techno and Phil continued to protect it. Dream had said Techno and Phil told him it was staying with them, was he lying? Its thoughts were cut short by Techno shifting next to Ranboo, Techno yawned and Ranboo loosened its grip on Techno. “mornin, you ready to talk about what happened yesterday or do you wanna wait for Phil, I know voi is old and all but I’m sure he’ll be up soon” Techno said the last part jokingly. Ranboo rested its head on Technos chest, “can we wait for Phil?” Ranboo’s response was somewhat muffled due to having its head on Techno’s chest but Techno understood. After a few minutes of laying in a comfortable silence they heard snow boots walking up the porch steps and a few knocks on the door. Ranboo started to panic, was Dream back? Did they actually rat it out and were just watching for Dream to come back. Before Ranboo could fully take in everything the front door was opening, Ranboo covered its face and held onto Techno. “Woah- Ranboo its just Phil, why are you so- oh” Techno cut himself off and turned his head to Phil and silently mouthed ‘get Ranboo’s blanket’ and pointed to Ranboo’s room. Phil shuffled past the couch to Ranboo’s room, voi was confused but followed Techno’s instructions.

“Ranboo it’s okay, it was just Phil, Dream isn’t anywhere around here, your safe with us Ranboo I promise you that.” Techno soothed Ranboo, holding it close, all Ranboo could do was cry and cling onto Techno. Ranboo chocked out broken words, “h-he sa-said you an-and Phil to-told him I was s-staying with y-you..” Ranboo could feel a blanket be draped over it from behind. Phil wrapped the blanket around it and sat down on the couch next to Techno. “Phil we’re going to find Dream tomorrow.” Techno whisper to Phil, voi was confused still but nodded in agreement, Techno turned his attention back to Ranboo who still had its arms wrapped around Techno. “Ranboo we don’t want you hurt, Dream was lying to you, me and Phil will be here to protect you, we promise.” Techno said, Phil chimed in with a ‘yeah’ and Ranboo relaxed slightly, it let go of Techno and wiped its eyes free of tears. “Thank you.. I’m sorry I cry so much, I’m a lot to deal with..” Ranboo awkwardly laughed and pulled its legs up to its chest and wrapped its arm around its legs. “You don’t have to apologize mate, I’m kinda confused but like Techno said him and I will be here for you no matter what” Phil said cheerfully with a smile. Ranboo was happy it choose to ally with these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, I start a story then go a write like 4 others before finishing the one i started jfjfjdj, i hope this is okay, i didn’t proof read this hdhshsjs


	5. Chapter 5

stream georgenotfound onlyfans on sound cloud its been to soundtrack to my life 🙏


	6. update

im going to be orphaning this!! :] imnot content with it but dont wanna take it away from peoples so im leaving it up but simply orphaning it!! ily guys :D


End file.
